


Which is madder, a Thief or a hatter?

by G33K_G1RL_43V3R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, I'm Bad At Tagging, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33K_G1RL_43V3R/pseuds/G33K_G1RL_43V3R
Summary: A new spectacle is created when a daring announcement is made that baffles the public and police. Watch as the police face off against a brand new foe within a transformed museum.During the first night of magic will the police prevail and capture a brand new breed of criminal?





	Which is madder, a Thief or a hatter?

__Among the dimly lit storefronts and blinding streetlamps a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere. Their face was completely concealed by their hood and a scarf. Every step taken echoed over and over again throughout the vacant street one after another leading up to a dusty mailbox. Not a word was spoken while the messenger performed the assignment, delivering a single card that would soon overtake the public's curiosity.  
A smile entailing mischief gleamed into the night seemingly glowing like the stars dotting the sky performing for an invisible audience. The shadow of a person disappeared as serenely as they arrived with no sound to match their footsteps. When they left the sun appeared among the horizon creating a golden glow over the formerly ignored mailbox with a risen metal flag.

The discovery of the small invitation brought attention to the volunteer and the museum the box belonged to. When the media found out the race was on. Police and civilians alike scrambled to find a sender unaware that the one they seeked was observing their every move.

The deranged efforts filled the streets with fleeting hope and lasting fury as every time they were foiled. Yet none discovered it was only one out of fifty-two. The one discovered by the public contained a message for them. A poem written in rhyme with a whimsical tone. Was it a cryptic threat, a child's game? Did it hold a meaning unseen or was it plain as can be?

The poem was easy to understand and quiet short. Written on the back of an ace of hearts of the cheapest variety. Anyone could have been the sender yet no one they had suspected. It read:  
“Some are mad as the hatter, or late as the rabbit. Be careful not to smile like a Cheshire or it might become a habit. Now leave the White queen be, for only Alice holds the key. To even the smallest and the kindest, find me when the moon is the brightest.”

When the watcher witnessed how the public was engrossed in her accomplishment, there was a large enough spectacle for the plan to finally gain speed. While the law enforcement officers gathered their riot shields and buckled their uniforms for the excitement under the full moon, those who were invited through other means attached homemade and custom ordered masks and designs fit for a world differing from our own.

Elsewhere the one behind all of the commotion breathed life into the desolate grey hallways with some of the plans would not seem out of place in the imagination of a madman.

The robust crowd chitter-chattered amongst themselves, all stunned by the drastic transformation.  
Dazzling scarlet carpets had been placed delicately mere hours before, seemed to sparkle and shimmer along the ground a perfect accompaniment to the appearance of the guests.

Tables that rarely appeared in the public eye were covered in teacups, saucers and plates of every size, shape, and color imaginable. Many bottles and cakes of various sizes labeled in a peculiar fashion littered the halls. Doors were scattered around as if without a reasonable explanation behind it. While none of the party goers saw any thing a door seemed to crack open to steal a glance!

The lucky court took a seat at the tables with the rulers at the front. Not even a few moments later a battalion of fierce black fabric and steel badges marched in mechanically, violently disrupting the occasion. The dull roar of curious chatter quieted suddenly when the officers secured the room. A small animalistic shadow slipped past drawing the attention.

A trio were sent to investigate the anomaly and returned with a antiqued pocket watch that proclaimed a differing time. Another strayed along a small trail of colored flowers that twisted, turned and even looped around. After following the multicolored blooms he lead the others through a matching arch onto a unusual stage. A soft green moss had spread over the surface, and was bathed in the yellowish tinge of flame lanterns.

“who is that!” yelped a startled policeman pulling his weapon to the now uncovered figure. The statue appeared to be another mirage, yet looked ready to burst to life at any second. Her face was hidden behind a mask that curled its way around and seemingly into her face. A head of snow white hair was covered by a contrasting veil glittering in the lights. Her frosty white dress shimmered in a way befitting the royalty she represented. Lastly she held a scepter topped with a silver tinted jewel proclaiming her importance. A few wondered if the statue was the foretold white queen, while examining the placed figure.

One officer, much taller than the rest placed a nearby lantern of a convenient hook. The light spun until a bright beam was reflected behind them. A duo chose to follow it, curling around the secondary path of reflective items. They all seemed to be perfectly placed. For simple things like a teacup, a compact mirror and a pair of sunglasses lead the way. The trail lead through differing hallways and only truly stopped at a plain door.

A single soul stayed behind after the other went to lead the crowd to the destination of the lit path. Once the other was out of sight the way they held themself completely transformed. The cowardly mask of a bullied intern shattered, replaced by the mastermind of this entire event. Pulling out a key the door in front was opened and the show truly began. After a quick wardrobe change a truly mad figure came to life.

The uniformed crowd rushed in with no sense of creativity, pushing and shoving each other in a failed attempt to move faster. Wary chatter filled the airwaves in a mixture of protocol and confusion.

Once they had settled the barren grey walls felt boring and dull compared to the previous spaces. The flittering search of standard issue flashlights revealed a exhibit on alice in wonderland. A shadow came to life, by walking into the light.

They were dressed blue and purple ensemble. A large embroidered hat that seemed to contain a galaxy placed a shadow over her face, the black vest and white blouse were complemented by a seeming splatter of matching dyes. The pants were patched in every way imaginable with barely any of the original remaining.

After blatant staring from the challenged force an enchanting voice practically sung the words of “who in the world am I? That's just part of the great puzzle” followed by a giggle. The thief held an antique book. When she read “who will riddle me the how and why?” before closing the book with a gentle pat.

The soon to be mob of enforcement started to charge the thief. Easily stepping from table to table she seemed to be mocking their efforts. “who are you and why are you doing this” screams a trampled officer.

Stopping for a second in a untouchable place the figure gave sone thought. “tsk tsk, sir don't you know that names have power? I have never been terribly creative so I will leave that to you.”  
A swirl of colored smoke filled the room without a warning. A zing of a rope was heard yet she was no longer.

While she might no longer be physically there her tricks persisted. A hidden paint revealed on the uniforms the police became the servants of the red queen and their riot shields became cards.

With a great disappointment of her escaping the officers that resembled playing cards left the scene to report the new message. The guests left the museum to be greeted by a magical glow of the full moon. Many among them were curious if there was another message waiting for them.

Little did they know she bid them a farewell, lamenting on how they should beware the powers they seem to ignore. The power of names, and the words they spoke can change the lives of many or destroy them.

The curious yet timid officer simply disappeared without a trace that night. The ruse of her existence shattered like the mask she was. Many missed her yet wondered what was her true name.

A month later another message appeared on the back of an arcade certificate in a similar fashion. It was a day that held conflicting opinions in the stations hearts and minds. The front proclaimed one free play while the back carried the message of:  
“How about another round? Before you refuse, It's just the path we are bound. Don't worry about finding home base. One would say it's the same game, just remember I run and you shall chase.”  
A kind it worker greeted them and started to create a pre made trail of clues that was always there, just awaiting the attention it deserved. The cycle started anew with a new tale to be spun.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a joke, then it got turned into a school project. After going through editing it twice since then a friend dared me to put it on here. Might continue, may not.


End file.
